1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable portable bookstand which is made by attaching four pieces of material together so as to form two identical oblong sections which interlock with each other. The resulting two sections may be folded together for easy transport and storage or may be unfolded to form a bookstand having a side view resembling the letter xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Related Art
From ancient times, it has been known to prepare foldable, portable bookstands with a side view resembling the letter xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d. These bookstands, known as rahels, historically have been used to protect holy books from being placed on the ground or floor. From the beginning of their manufacture until the present invention a bookstand of this type has been made of a single piece of wood which was cut and carved to have the desired qualities and appearance. This process is manual labor intensive and is not adapted to placing affordable bookstands on the market.
The present invention allows for the production of large quantities of bookstands of beauty and strength at prices which are affordable to the ordinary consumer. The present invention is directed to the manufacture of foldable, portable bookstands from four pieces of material as opposed to a single piece of material as has been done in the prior art.
To accomplish the manufacture of a bookstand according to the present invention, four pieces of material are cut, designed and finished so as to form two bottom pieces and two top pieces. Two bottom pieces are arranged in the way they will be in the final product. Next, the two top pieces are connected to the two bottom pieces by dowels to form a final interlocking assemblage having a first top and bottom combination interlocked with a second top and bottom combination. The final interlocking assemblage may be folded in such a manner as to take up little space for ease in transporting. When desired, the final interlocking assemblage may be unfolded to create a bookstand having a side view resembling the letter xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d.